


The Sapphire Lions

by GwenxChristie



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenxChristie/pseuds/GwenxChristie
Summary: This is my take on what should have happpend with Jaime and Briennes story.Not that I didn’t like how they ended brienne, I just feel like it would have been even better with the love of her life, JaimeAlso this is my first Fanfic so im sorry if it sucks





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime was sitting on the bed staring at the fire, Brienne was laying next to him asleep. They have been staying together for about a month now ever since that night after the war where he made love to the women in his dreams. He knew Daenerys was going to Kingslanding to take the throne and knew there would be blood shed. He loved Cersei but he also loved Brienne and the love he has for Brienne is something more. He was crossed between staying with his love or go back to his sister and “ lover “. He was torn, he knew he would break Briennes heart but it would break his heart if he knew his sister died alone, which he knew she would.   
Jaime got out of bed and walked outside to the stables hoping he didn’t wake Brienne. He walked to one of the horses and just thought. His soul wanted to leave but his heart was here with Brienne, he was torn but liked the silence to think. That silence was broken when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He turned and saw brienne walking towards him. She walked to him as he put a hand on the horse saddle. “ they are going to burn that city..... You know they will....” Brienne says softly looking at him. Jaime looks at her and just looks down. Brienne walks closer and cups his cheeks “ Your not your sister.. your not... your a good man and no one can save her, you don’t need to die with her, please stay here.... stay with me... please..” she says as tears form in her eyes. She hated when people saw her cry or even see her eyes water but she couldn’t hold back. She loved him but she knew that this would happened and be a very difficult choice for him. Jaime looked at her and it broke his heart to see her like this. He took her hand and looked into her eyes “ I have always known my sister as my only lover... I never knew I could have feeling for someone else. I always felt my sister was all I needed and I would live and die with her. “ he looks down “ I don’t want to die with her...” he says softly as Brienne looked at him with tears still in her eyes. “ She has ruined so many lives and has tried to corrupt my thinking of other houses, making me think it was just the Lannisters vs the world of Westeros. She ha made me think it should just be me and her, no one else. “ he says “ but...” he cups Briennes cheek “ I have found someone who has changed that. Someone who I knew was different, someone who has taught me so many things, someone who I can trust and who trusts me.... someone I love...” he says blushing softly as her blush grew as well. She looked at him and kissed him. They made love in the stables that night as Jaime made the decision to stay.  
Morning came and Brienne woke up in bed knowing she didn’t fall asleep there. She sat up and looked around for Jaime “ Jaime?” She says as she got up and put her robe on. She walked into her bath to find him relaxing in the bath “ Morning Wench “ he says chuckling and she gave him a look and he stopped “ you know I’m just messing with you right?” He says as she nodded walking over taking her robe off getting into the bath with him. She sat next to him and looked down at her hands “ Lady Sansa is letting us stay for as long as needed..” she says “ but I also got a Raven from my father a few days ago... saying he is getting older and that I need to come home to take my rightful place as Queen of Tarth..” she says softly looking down, “ It’s something I knew I would have to do... but not now.. I do miss my father and my home.. but I don’t know if I could be Queen...” she says as Jaime took her hands with his hand “ You would make an amazing queen... they would love you...” he say as she smiled softly “ what about my oath... I’m not breaking an oath...” she says as Jaime says “ She could relieve you of your duties...” he says as she nodded “ yes but....” she says trying to make up something. She knew she had to take the crown but not this soon. Not when she doesn’t want it anyway but knows she has to as she is the only living heir. She also was hiding another surprise but she couldn’t tell him now, she wants to wait till their life isn’t so crazy or until it is noticeable.  
Their morning went on and Brienne went to meetings about the war while Jaime stayed back in the room. Brienne was sitting next to Sansa and she has already told her her situation. Sansa looked at Brienne and said “ Lady... I mean Ser Brienne...” she smiles softly “ May we talk alone over lunch?” She asks as Brienne knew what it would be about and she simply nodded. She and lady Sansa finished the meeting and went to Sansas room. Brienne sat and Lady Sansa looked at her “ go... Take your place as Queen... I have people to protect me... I receive you of your duties...”


	2. Queensguard

Hey yall! Thanks for all the support and love for the first chapter of this fanfic. This one is longer and DOES HAVE SMUT!! I hope yall enjoy and feel free to comment anything that i can do to make this fic better and also ideas!!   
ps. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, i type on a computer and i type fast causing spelling mistakes.

Sansa relieved Brienne of her duties, something Brienne never wished would happen but it must. She was the heir to Tarth and she had to take her place. She left Sansas room and went to the training yard, she wants to bring Pod with her to Tarth and he be part of her queensgaurd. Brienne watched from afar as Pod with training as he usually was at this time of day. Podrick felt someone watching and he automatically turned seeing her as he also got pushed to the ground. she shook her had as she walked over holding her hand out. " Never look away from your opponent " she says as he sighed getting up " do you have a minute?" she asks as he nods " yes m'lad... i mean Ser... " he says as she smiled softly. They walked over to a corridor and she looked at Podrick saying " me and Jaime will be leaving to go back to Tarth.. i have to take my rightful place on the throne of Tarth.." she says softly as he nods " and i was wondering if you would come with and be a member of my Queensgaurd..." he smiles big and nods " of course m'lady... i would be honored..." she smiles and nods " i will let you know when we leave.. be sure to start packing your things and saying your goodbyes..."  
Later that day...  
Brienne walked back to their room and was instantly greeted with a kiss from Jaime. She smiled and kissed him back " mhmm... someone missed me.." she says softly as he nodded " i did... why did you take so long..." she chuckled as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer as a moan escaped her. " mhmm.. you know that is my weak spot.." she says as he continued to kiss her neck as he started to lift her shirt up and she blushed hard like always. she wrapped her around his neck as she played with the collar of his shirt as she lifted his face up and kissed him. He moaned softly as he unbuttoned her shirt and letting him take it off. He then started to push her towards the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt as well and took it off. She fell on the bed pulling him with her and they kissed deeply and passionate. She moaned as she felt his hardness against her thigh. He moves over to her ear and whispers, " I have been thinking about last night..." he says as she blushed hard " have you.." she says softly as he nods " it was amazing.... " he says as she nods. He reached down and undid his pants and hers pushing hers down whispering " i need you.... " he kissed her ear down to her neck and shoulder. She moaned " i need you to... " she says as she felt his stump run down her waist pushing his pants down as well. He looked into her eyes as he moved into her slowly as they both moaned. He moved his hips as he leaned down kissing her neck all the way down to her chest. She moaned moving her hips softly, this felt amazing. He continued to move his hips with hers until they climaxed together.  
They laid together in bed. Brienne with her head on his chest. " Pod said he would come with us... and be a member of my queensgaurd" she says softly as he nodded. " he is a very loyal young boy..." he says softly as brienne nodded. " i received a letter from tyrion..." he says softly as she looked up at him " Cersei is dead... along with Deanerys.. " he says softly as she sat up " jaime... I'm sorry..." she says as jaime had tears and she reached over and whipped them away. " she was a horrible person... but she was still your sister..." she says as he looked at her " She was carrying my child.." he says softly as she rubbed his cheek " I'm so sorry jaime... but she did that on her own.. she didn't back down.. " she says as jaime nodded " she was a proud Lannister and she never backed down from a fight... she protected her house and home with Pride... Kingslanding is in ruins... completely destroyed... our home.. " he says softly as brienne sits and listens " im so sorry Jaime.." she says as she looked down. He put a hand on her cheek " but i have a new life.. with the queen of tarth.." he says as she smiles softly and kisses him softly " and... you also have something more.." she says putting a hand on her stomach and he looks down and then up at her " really.. " he says as his smile grew and she nodded as they hugged and kissed " our sapphire Lion..." she says softly. They laid asleep as their new life would be beginning soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fanfic please like or message me  
On Instagram ( gwenxchristie ) ideas and feedback! I would greatly appreciate it!!  
Thanks for Reading!


End file.
